


Just One Bite

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Gen, Keeping Watch, Possible Spoilers, Teasing, Unclean Thoughts, pondering, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Alucard is feeling a bit uneasy after their fight. Trevor did seem rather tempting...(Spoiiiiiler warning just in case. You know. 'cause it has only been a couple days since this became available at the time of publishing this.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Just One Bite

During the fight, Alucard had felt anger and joy coursing through his body unlike before. Trevor had turned out to be a formidable opponent, if a little cocky for his taste. But the moment they had been at the end of the fight, both exhausted, but clearly at a stalemate, Alucard had found himself wavering a little. Of course, he had tried to disguise his threat to bite as a joke, but he found himself wondering what the blood of a Belmont would taste like. The thought caught him off guard, and after they had left the catacombs beneath Gresit, he had excused himself to be alone for a while.

How close had he come to just giving in to his need and biting. He had been well-supplied with blood during his slumber, but that would never quench the eternally burning thirst. He could empty hundreds of humans, and still never would feel fully satisfied. Such was the curse of his kind. Though, he was told, that a dhampire could resist more easily than a full-blooded vampire. He didn’t dare imagine the outcome of the fight, would he have been plagued by a greater thirst than already.

Alucard briefly touched his lips. He had no qualms drinking from man or woman, but something about Trevor had almost teased at him too much to be comfortable. It probably was just the way the Belmont had taunted him, but it had stirred an unrest in his chest. Something that he wouldn’t have expected to happen like this. But he supposed that nothing could prepare a dhampire for meeting a Belmont, and especially not one of the mindset Trevor had shown it.

“There you are.” Sypha had appeared next to him, and gave him a confused look. “You look troubled. Do you want to talk about it, or are you able to handle this on your own?”

“I think I will be quite able to handle myself.” Alucard didn’t want to be impolite, however. His mother had taught him well, and with how Sypha had treated him, he didn’t want her to think that maybe, she should just have let Trevor handle it all by himself. “I’m sorry I troubled you. I just was caught up in thoughts, but I think I have my mind sorted now.”

“That is good to hear.” Sypha got up, and straightened her robes lightly. The Speakers surely were an odd people, and even more so when they were observing very closely what was happening around them. “I was worried that Trevor could have said something to you while I wasn’t listening. This man does have a knack for getting himself into trouble for speaking without thinking first.”

“I see. But I suppose he is not the first one to exhibit such tendencies around you. Otherwise, you wouldn’t know how to handle him. And such skill is indispensable.”

Sypha laughed lightly. “Oh, he is nothing compared to drunk rowdies in bars. But thank you, Alucard. Your words are very kind.”

Alucard gave Sypha a small smile, then became silent and withdrawn again when she had left. She made it sound so easy, but there were many questions still lingering on his mind. And the strongest one was his wondering about why he suddenly seemed to crave the blood of the only known heir of the Belmont line. This was ridiculous. He should have no feelings towards this situation, yet he couldn’t stop himself from going over it in his head repeatedly.

“What is it that you did to me, Trevor Belmont…?” He wondered. The wounds from the fight had healed, but the burning pain that the whip had caused still lingered. It had even made him forget about the wounds that he had tried to recover from to be pushed from his conscious mind. The pain was now back in his immediate attention again, of course, but that didn’t mean that he could just push aside his strange craving that was plaguing him.

Trevor, meanwhile, had laid down to sleep, and Sypha soon followed suit. They both were exhausted, but Alucard couldn’t lay down. He had slept for a long time, and wasn’t about to keel over from exhaustion any time soon. So he was left standing over Trevor, giving him a thoughtful look over while the hunter laid on his side in his sleep. Alucard acknowledged, though, that it was a horrible idea to try and touch the hunter now. He laid on his left side, deceptively relaxed, but that just meant that he could jump into action, should anyone startle him awake for any reason at all. Trying to wake Trevor before he decided to wake on his own was bound to be an excruciatingly stupid idea.

“Here to admire my good looks in my sleep?” Alucard flinched in discomfort as Trevor opened one eye and gave him a tired, yet somewhat amused look. “You’ve been standing there for several long minutes. I don’t think that you will find me turning into an attractive woman any time soon. Or are you not that picky when it comes to choosing your food?”

“Just as cheeky and impudent as ever.” Alucard sighed quietly, but then sat down next to Trevor’s bed. “Go back to sleep. I shall keep watch. It will be necessary, especially after the show you and Sypha provided to distract from the Speakers.” They had told him about it during their return to the city. “I think you should be well aware that, even if the church only has a few men left in Gresit, there might be some that wish to put a dagger in you.”

“I will entrust my life into your tender care. And now let me sleep, fangs. I’m tired enough already.”

Trevor curled up again, and had gone back to sleep faster than Alucard had expected it to be possible. He questioned if Trevor really had been awake, or had spoken while still half asleep. The grin on the hunter’s face told him the first was true.

One day, he would give back that cheeky behavior. But for now, he would fulfill his promise and keep them safe during their sleep.


End file.
